No Te Caigas
by Thalitez
Summary: El baño del edificio de las Naciones Unidas es un poco extraño. Cada que yo iba, al salir, no podía evitar tropezarme.


**No te caigas**

Solo sonó un ruido seco, seguido de un quejido. Sobó su pierna y soltó más quejidos ¿por qué siempre se lastimaba de esa forma?

—El baño del edificio de las Naciones Unidas es un poco extraño. Cada que yo voy, al salir, no puedo evitar tropezarme— decía Italia, y sollozaba en busca del consuelo de cierto rubio. Aunque, claro ¿quién la iba a hacer caso al torpe italiano amante de la pasta? Esa clase de cosas era en él algo muy común. Y así, todos los países dieron por olvidado ese comentario.

Aunque no pudieron evitar volver a pensar en él el día que Alemania llegó a la reunión cojeando del pie un poco. —Me caí saliendo del baño— fue lo único que respondió. Y ahí sí que se extrañaron todos ¿cómo él, siendo tan centrado, fuerte y hábil, tropezarse donde no había motivos para hacerlo?

Aquél día, España tenía una, ejem, emergencia. Sabía que no debía haber comido tanta comida de su ex-colonia México, ¡pero es que estaba tan buena que no pudo evitar hartarse de ella! Así que tuvo que salir a media reunión como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el baño más próximo, el mismo en que Italia y Alemania habían perdido el equilibrio.

Mientras estaba en sus asuntos, no pudo evitar pensar lo incómodos que eran esos baños, con esas enormes aberturas por arriba y debajo de la puerta ¡si así cualquiera lo podría espiar! Aunque si de eso se trataba, significaba que él también podría andar de fisgón con alguna otra nación, y en cuanto pensó eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su mente. Así, una vez que hubo atendido la llamada de la naturaleza, y con cierto italiano tsundere en mente, se dispuso a salir de ese pequeño cubículo.

Y, por alguna razón, la fuerza de la gravedad de pronto pareció tener algo de apego más contra él que con el resto del mundo, y no pudo evitar caer.

— ¡Auch!— se quejó. Quiso incorporarse, pero la rodilla le dolía realmente demasiado, y solo atinó a permanecer sentado, sobándose su lastimada articulación y preguntándose cómo pudo ser tan mostrenco como para resbalar ahí. Miró en dirección a esa puerta. No había ni agua ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera ser causante de su infortunio.

Suspiró y trató de hacerse a la idea de regresar a la sala así, cuando había sido de los que más disfrutó burlándose del alemán.

La cosa se volvió extraña cuando el otro Italia, Japón, Finlandia, Suecia, Austria, Noruega, Grecia, China, Hungría, Suiza, Egipto, Australia, Dinamarca, Estonia, Hong Kong, Islandia, Seychelles, Turquía, Ucrania, Polonia, Sealand _-¿qué rayos hacía Sealand ahí?-_ Liechtenstein, Rusia, Taiwán, Lituania, e incluso Prusia, les ocurrió lo mismo ¡y eso que este último había afirmado "ser demasiado awesome como para caer"!

¿Qué cosa ocurría en esos baños?

Ellos nunca lo supieron, y tal vez tú tampoco, querido lector, si no pones mucha atención y lees atentamente lo que ahora será narrado.

Otro día amanecía en Nueva York, y los países tenían otra de esas reuniones en que no se resolvía nada, sino que se causaban nuevos conflictos.

En esta ocasión, más que atender al tema, comentaban entre sí el asunto del baño. Eran pocos los que no habían caído -literalmente- en esa ¿trampa?

Concretamente, Estados Unidos aún no había sido víctima de ese suceso misterioso

— ¡Un héroe como yo no puede ser vencido fácilmente! — exclamó

— ¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Prusia, el único capaz de ganarle a el americano en egocentrismo— ¡incluso el awesome de ore-sama ha caído, no veo por qué alguien como tú no lo haría!

— ¡Ha, ha, ha! — reía el otro tontamente.

—Si te crees tan asombroso ¿por qué no haces tú también la prueba? — preguntó Inglaterra. El país de las cejas llamativas había sido humillado también por esos baños, aún cuando dijo que, si era algo sobrenatural, él podría ver qué ocurría allí. Y cuando fue, cayó y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, culpo a la ineptitud del resto de las naciones. Aunque enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando le preguntaron si el hecho de haber caído no lo convertía en un torpe como los demás.

El chico con gafas sonrió confiadamente y exclamó:

— ¡Lo haré!— la nación gritó con un tono tan fuerte como acostumbraba, aún así el resto del —mundo no se acostumbraba ¡era tan ruidoso!

Escoltado por unas cuantas naciones, Estados Unidos se dirigió a _ese_ baño. Entró y salió, gritando algo así como "¿ven? les dije que no pasaría naaaaa…" a lo que siguió un ruido sordo. América también había tropezado. Y lo había hecho tan fuertemente que quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Tal vez eso fue lo mejor, así no pudo oír los primeros quince minutos de las carcajadas multinacionales. Aunque, cuando despertó, sí que pudo oír las que sonaban de ese momento y que, estaba seguro, seguirían hasta el fin de la humanidad.

— ¡Creo que con esto, ya no hay nadie que no se haya tropezado es ese baño! —afirmó Inglaterra, interrumpiendo sus burlas sólo un segundo para poder comentarlo. Fue secundado por varios de los presentes en la pequeña enfermería a la que habían llevado al rubio.

— ¡Se equivocan-aru! — Intervino China — ¡Francia aún no lo ha hecho-aru!— .

Era cierto. Todos miraron a dirección del mencionado. Tenía en su mirada una expresión que nunca habían visto ¿era miedo, tristeza, seriedad, enojo…? Pero cuando se sintió observado borró eso de su rostro y puso una de sus habituales sonrisas.

—Oh, mon petits, créanme que yo nunca me caeré— dijo con una voz que contrastaba con su alegre faz. —_Porque yo puedo verlo_—pensó.

Ahí, entre el hueco que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo del baño, los países no veían nada fuera de lo habitual.

_Pero no pueden notar lo que siempre han ignorado._

Pues ahí, Francia podía percatarse del canadiense que siempre fue invisible. Tristemente, ni la fría muerte, ni las heridas que lo cubrían, ni la sangre que lo empapaba, cambiarían el hecho de que nadie lo pudiera ver.

**¡Yay, mi primer fic de Hetalia! ^^**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Bien, esta historia no es mía en lo absoluto, los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, y la trama está totalmente basada en este video de youtube (/watch?v=FJpmpQMGiy0) que la idiota de yo tuvo la idea de ver a las once de la noche. ¡Espero que les haya agradado! **

**¡Yo no quería matar a Matthew! ¡Lo amo! Pero no pude pensar a otro país que encajara.**

**Y eso de la comida de México que comió España lo puse porque siempre me han dicho que a los extranjeros nunca le cae bien nuestra comida ¡pero está tan buena! Aunque no sé si sea cierto.**

**¡Ah! Cualquier crítica o crítica es bien recibido ^^ **_-siempre que no tenga faltas de ortografía-_


End file.
